Yoshi Island:Guardians Promise
by dongles
Summary: COMPLETED! I suck at summary's but this is a pretty dramatic and action story, so check it out, PLEASE!(Language Violence)
1. Prologue

The Yoshi Island Trilogy:Guardian's Promise  
  
By:Lupus  
  
DISCLAIMER:I dont own anything in this fanfic except the story itself, and Kevin Lorenz. Thats it.  
  
PROLOGUE  
  
*hazy dull flashback thing*  
  
Kevin smiled, it was his 10th birthday and everyone was here, except Aunt Daisy of course, she was living in Mushroom Kingdom with Princess Peach, he smiled and grabbed the present given to him by his father, it was a large, rectangular box, opening it he found inside a beautifully made guitar, with his name on it "Oh, dad, thanks!!" he hugged his father again "Wait a minute son, there's another, this one is from your Aunt Daisy" he smiled "really dad? yay!" he took it, looking at the card, 'Kevin, it's your 10th birthday at last, your parents had me hold this untill you were 10, for some reason, but here it is, your first weapon, it has special powers to do good or evil, treat it well, Your Aunt Daisy, formerly of Sarasa(SP?)' Kevin grinned and opened it, inside is a longsword, with a sheath and everything, the hilt is of gold, with two curling sides, one up, the other down, he takes it out and straps it on "It's a perfect fit daddy!....dad?" he looked around at his dad, who was standing in horror at a ball..."dad, whats th-" the boat exploded, hurling them all in seperate directions, Kevin had time to yell out "Dad!!!" before he was knocked unconcious....later he woke up, washed up on the shore of Yoshi Island, not knowing he would be the first human to be there since Baby Mario....and he knew nothing of what would transpire over the next two years........  
  
[Thats the end of the Prologue, I'll have the first Chapter up soo, I'll accept reviews and flames, but please, wait till the next chapter before you flame me off the edge of the internet.  
  
-Lupus] 


	2. Who is Mario?

The Yoshi Island Trilogy:Guardian's Promise  
  
By:Lupus  
  
DISCLAIMER:I dont own anything in this fanfic except the story itself, and Kevin Lorenz. Thats it.  
  
Well, on to Chapter One  
  
-----------  
  
Kevin just sat there, lost in the memory of that fateful afternoon, he hook his head, and stood up, "Time to go see how the locals are doing.." he stepped from his treehouse, and ignored the ladder, jumping to the ground, he was a 12 year old now, his longsword, and his guitar both strapped to his back, he also claimed the apparantly official title of Guardian, but he didnt get anything to prove it,  
  
the Yoshi's were in a time of paradise, they had a plentiful harvest, and were not used to protecting themselves anymore, even though, when he washed up, things started happening,  
  
Kevin was always there to help out, since the Yoshi's could be basically stated helpless at this point in time,  
  
he was there to make sure they were safe, and he was proud, as soon as he got to the village he blinked,  
  
as a croud of children ran up to him pointing and obviously jumping with excitement "Yoshi's back Yoshi's back!" Kevin nodded, of course, Yoshi, the only one carrying the name Yoshi, was back from his escapades in Mushroom kingdom, Kevin walked over to see the Yoshi pulling out the picture of some plumber standing next to beautiful princess Peach, he pointed to the plumber "Who's that?" Yoshi looked almost shocked with surprise "Why, Kevin, it's Mario!!"  
  
Kevin shook his head, clueless "Dosnt ring a bell...." Yoshi blinked, and all the children looked at Kevin as if he were retarded "Mario's the guy who's been keeping Mushroom Kingdom and Princess Peach safe and sound! Like you do for our quaint little home here." Kevin nodded "Oh, but why is he a plumber?" Yoshi shook his head, and started towards his house "Follow me, I'll tell you all about it...."  
  
[Well, folks, another chapter is completed, and I must say, Kevin is the ignorant one isnt he? Well R+R, I accept flames too. -Lupus] 


	3. On, To Mushroom Kingdom!

Yoshi Island: Guardians Promise, Chapter 2  
  
Oh yeah! Finally! I got the inspiration to put this chapter up! Oh, by the way,   
  
it's not a Trilogy anymore, just one book,   
  
and I'll spread out the other's on various fanfics, nyah.  
  
Oh yeah, I dont own anyone cept Kevin and his cool sword.....  
  
Nintendo Lawyers:Liar!!!  
  
Oh yeah, I dont own the island either...  
  
Lawyers:Thats better! Now we sue anyway!  
  
Me: Like hell you will!! *beats them off with a stick* anyway, enjoy  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin smiles and nodded after Yoshi told him about this Mario, guy and his friends "Hm, I wanna meet him.....  
  
you think I could??" Yoshi shrugged "Well, maybe, I only came back here to have you guys wish me luck,  
  
they're having another Party and I'm invited...you want to come? You cant participate, but I can fix you up  
  
in a hotel, and give you a map so you can find your way around." Kevin nodded eagerly "Sure! That'd be great!  
  
When do we leave?" Yoshi smirked, he loved this kid, who wouldent? "We leave tomorrow, but, once you get to the hotel, look  
  
out for burglers, ok?" Kevin shows his famous, arrogant smirk "I can take care of any burglers!" Yoshi shook his head  
  
doubting if he could take out Waluigi "You still, dont want to attract too much attention, people might get suspicious of  
  
a kid carrying about a sword, what with the recent troubles and everything" Kevin nodded quietly "I understand Yosh, can I  
  
go get ready now?" Yoshi chuckled "Sure, go ahead, I'm not stopping you." Kevin ran off, obviously to his treehouse, somewhere down  
  
the way, Yoshi sat there, thinking, and then went on with packing his stuff, getting ready for the trip back to Mushroom Kingdom....  
  
-----------------------------The Next Day...-----------------------------  
  
Kevin woke up eager, hopping out of bed, changing from his PJ's into his regular clothing, and strapping on his sword, he glanced in the  
  
mirror, staring back at him was a 5' 3" tall 12 year old, he wasnt THIN, but he also wasnt chubby, his face was pretty normal, with a crustache(A/N:Not quite a mustache) olive green eyes, and crazy black hair  
  
he grinned at himself, putting his glasses in a hidden pocket, he always kept his glasses a secret, lest an enemy found out  
  
and ran outside he waited outside Yoshi's house for a little, then Yoshi came out, Kevin was literally hopping with excitement "Lets go!!"  
  
Yoshi smiles and together they ran, Kevin carrying Yoshi's bags, but still keeping pace with him, getting on the ship, he couldent help but grin, as he waved bye to everyone on the island, and looked forward  
  
to a new adventure..... 


	4. Problems, A new Friend, And a Quest

Yoshi Island:Guardians Promise  
  
Chapter 3  
  
AN/DIsclaimer: THings get a bit darkr, and more dramatic from here basically, and here's a hint, all of you who  
  
love Yoshi, (including me) better have lots of tissues by the time the 5th chappie comes out, anyway..here goes.  
  
By the way, I dont own any Nintendo chars or anything, except Kevin, and his sword!.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Three Days Later...  
  
They had arrived at the Mushroom Kingdom docks, and the whole crew was there, they were waiting for the last member, to start  
  
the games, Kevin blinked looking at them all "All these people know you?" Yoshi nodded "Yup" he pointed out, and told Kevin each person's name, Peach, Mario, Wario, Toad, Waluigi, Boo, Goomba....  
  
but Luigi wasnt there, so Kevin didnt know about him yet "Wow, they're all diferent, I never knew that humans could be this different, I thought they were all like, or similar to, me...." Yoshi shook his head  
  
"nope, humans are as diverse, as the colors of us Yoshies(A/N: I decided to comply with Airshi and go with Yoshies, it sounds better too...)" as they arrived, Yoshi stepped off the boat, followed by Kevin, all of the crew kind of looked at him sideways, and he didnt  
  
feel good under this kind of a stare, so he introduced himself "I-I'm Kevin Lorenz, a..uh..good friend of Yoshi's..." he was totally nervous, and as they got in a cab, to take him to a hotel and such, he kept thinking about how STUPID he acted  
  
back there..oh well, they were approaching the hotel, when they finally got into the room, Yoshi smiled "Well here's where you'll be sleeping for the next week or so, the party can go on for a while, so dont worry,  
  
get used to knowing this place, and relax." Kevin nodded and Yoshi walked out...Kevin went straight to bed, because he was tired from the trip...he slept peacefully.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
About a week later, and no word from Yoshi, Kevin was getting worried, so he started to search the city, and surrounding towns, but found no information...  
  
finally, annoyed, and worried, he sat down infront of a house, and sighed, something was SERIOUSlY not right, he got back up to his feet, and started to search again. Nothing whatsoever!  
  
Finally, dejected, hanging his head, he started to walk back to the hotel, when he bumped into someone, he looked up to say sorry, and then blinked, this man was a plumber, similar  
  
to Mario, but he was tall and thin, and had a green shirt and cap, and his cap had an L on it..he looked at this man curiously "Hey, are you a relative of...Mario??"  
  
The man blinked, but then nodded "Yes I am..my name is.."  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luigi. Luigi Mario, who might you be?" Luigi asked the sad looking kid "And whats wrong kid? You look glum." the kid shook his head, he clearly wasnt going to tell Luigi why he was sad  
  
but he spoke up "I'm Kevin...Kevin Lorenz, from Yoshi Island." Luigi blinked, and then glances at the sword on the kid's back, then remembered what Yoshi told him, about a kid who was the guardian  
  
of the island "Oh well, Kevin, you haven't seen Mario around here at all would you?" Kevin shook his head "No...I'm also looking for Yoshi, I heard they were at a Party, or thats what Yoshi told me..."  
  
Luigi looked very surprised "A PARTY?? No way, they always invite me...something's wrong, very wrong...' Kevin nodded "You think something happened?" Luigi nodded suspiciously "Something very wrong...."  
  
END OF CHAPT  
  
OK dont kill me, and keep up with the reviews, I need them to keep going, so the plot thickens!!  
  
Next up, they find out the real intent behind the party.... 


	5. Prophecy of a hero?

Yoshi Island:Guardians Promise  
  
Chapter 0  
  
OK, this chapter is different, as it takes place several months earlier *During Sunshine*  
  
Basically, it's just Luigi, and Toad, it'll be short *punches Celtic* but dont whine about it!  
  
by the way, I only own Kevin, and the prophecy about him, there happy?.  
  
Lawyers:NEVER!!!  
  
It never ends..well anyway, enjoy!  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
Luigi got out of the Guest Room bed, Peach and Mario were off on a vacation, so meanwhile, Luigi had to  
  
watch the castle in Mario's stead, well, nothing special happened anyway, so he went downstairs, to get some breakfast, when he saw Toad, looking nervous, naturally  
  
he asked what was wrong Toad simply answered "Oh, nothing, just remembering something the chancellor told me, a story."  
  
Luigi blinked, interested "Really? Ahh..welll you wouldent mind sharing it with me would you?" Toad nodded "I'd be delighted...well, it's basically a prophecy, and it goes like  
  
this, one day, a human will be born to the Koopas, but he will be gone, somewhere else, so fast, that they wont notice, but when the land is in great turmoil,  
  
this boy, will come to Mushroom Kingdom, armed with a strange sword, it's supposed to be magic, and he will manage to create peace, for a while anyway."  
  
Luigi hmmed "SOunds like this kid could show up any time...I ought to keep a lookout for him, and do me a favor, dont tell Mario this story." Toad looked puzzled "He might get the credit again"  
  
Toad ahhhed and nodded knowingly, then, they went on with their breakfast....  
  
------------------------------------------------  
  
SHort and sweet, yup, well, please dont flame, by the way, this chapter, is just to make sure you know whats going on...  
  
as some strange, and tragic stuff is gonna occurr next. OK. ANYWAYYYY....R+R 


	6. Tragic events, and Revenge

Yoshi Island:Guardians Promise  
  
Chapter 4  
  
A/N: OK things go back from beign weird vague, but oddly modern sounding prophecies  
  
and by the way..  
  
Luigi: He dosnt own anything except...  
  
Kevin: ME! But everything he dosnt own...  
  
Mario: Is owned by me!!  
  
Yoshi: No, Mario, we're all owned by Nintendo, except for Kevin there.  
  
Me: And on with the story!!  
  
(A/N:I just noticed, all their names are five letters *points to the Disclaimer cast* freaky!!!)  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Luigi suddenly blinked at Kevin, coming out of his FLashback...he shook his head ~iThis couldent be the kid...no way/i~ "Well Kevin,  
  
Shall we go crash that fake party?"  
  
Kevin lifted his head up, grinned and jumped in the air punching up "You betchya Luigi!" Luigi couldent help but smile, this kid reminded him  
  
of himself at that age, he nodded "Where did they say this party would be?" Kevin thought a bit..."Peach's Castle! There's a new warp pipe thats JUST for that!"  
  
Luigi smirked, yup, sure sounded like Bowser's work "Lets go." he started walking towards Princess Peach's castle, they ran into a little trouble, some Goombas, a few Koopa Troopas, but they  
  
disposed of them easily, they were a good team Luigi thought....finally, they reached the red warp pipe, and Kevin looked at it warily "So....  
  
we jump in???" Luigi nodded, and demonstrated for the kid, leaping on in, feet first. Kevin acked "Wait up!!" and took a diving leap in...once through, they were in a room of Bowser's castle  
  
Luigi had never seen before....Kevin got up off of his face, and looked around "This must be where they..." a rough, evil voice, dripping with smug victory spoke from behind them "...are? Yes, Well, Luigi, I see you're late  
  
for my party, and whats this? you brought a little friend with you!" Bowser smirked "What is he? Your nephew or something?" Kevin scowled "I'm your worst nightmare jerkass! Now let them go!!" Bowser tsk tsk tsked  
  
"Such manners, you act like you grew up, on a tropical island!" Bowser smirked again (A/N:Yoshi Lover's, get your tissues ready!) and motioned over to the corner, where Mario and his friends were all tied up,  
  
and knocked out, and then he stepped to the side, to reveal, a bruised, beaten, bloody, but obviously green body...Kevin looked hurt beyond recognition "YOSHI!!!!! Oh god...no...." he glared at Bowser, and for once  
  
Bowser actually felt scared! That look, it was familiar...but from where?, Luigi looked at Kevin, and blinked startled, the kid's eyes had temporarily turned a very angry red, they soon faded back, and Luigi looked back to Bowser "Kevin, I'll handle this!  
  
Stay back." Luigi launched himself at Bowser, but was easily knocked to the side, he slammed against the wall, slid down, and lay at a crumpled heap at the bottom, Kevin was startled, Luigi was way too still, and the crunch he heard when Luigi hit wasnt  
  
very encouraging. Kevin looked at Bowser, sadly "Why?...." he closed his eyes "I'm gonna kill you!!!!!!" he leaped at Bowser, drawing his sword, but he was unlucky, because Bowser took a swing, and Kevin too, had hit the wall, but he got up and before he could strike, Kamek  
  
just then teleported in...and looked to Bowser "Your Highness, we must discuss about this child, you should just send him home, it makes no sense to waste more life." Bowser was surprised to hear this from Kamek, but nodded "Let him go..." Kamek raised his wand and Kevin found  
  
himself on a familiar beach...(A/N:OK Yoshi Lovers, get your spare tissues out...) making his way back to the village, to tell the others the bad news, he was shocked to find the village in ruins,there were bodies everywhere, and a yoshi father, Kevin knew him, Hiroshi, was fending  
  
off a monster, as best he could, but he was seriously hurt, and the monster toyed with him, Kevin's rage boiled up again, and he leaped at the monster, cleaving it in half instantly, the bosy dissolving, and then fading away....he sheathes his sword, and looked to Hiroshi "What happened?"  
  
Hiroshi propped himself against a tree "Bowser's soldiers just suddenly attacked...they were out to just....destroy us, the village was deroyed, we're the only survivors...." Kevin glared up at the sky, and was surprised to see, that the stars werent visible tonight.....  
  
he looked back to Hiroshi "I'm going to Bowser's castle, it's time I put a stop to this, he killed Yoshi, then Luigi, and now everyone I held dear, probably even my parents....it's time for revenge..." he went back to his house to get ready, but then just collapsed into tears on his bed  
  
stress sure can mess you up cant it? "...please...tell me!...WHY DID YOU LET THIS HAPPEN!" he shouted at the sky, but unfortunatly, all of star haven was gone too, more of Bowser's work...he just put his face against his bed, and cried.....  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
OK, thats the end of the chappie, I cant write any more, dont expect another chapter for a few days, I'm actually  
  
too depressed with my own story to keep going, R+R. Flamers will be killed by Bowser 


	7. All's well that ends well!

Yoshi Island:Guardians Promise  
  
Chapter 5  
  
OK, here's where things get fun! Well, and kinda violent, but this is the awesome climax! Enjoy.  
  
Disclaimer:He does not own any of the characters or settings here except for Kevin Lorenz, his Sword, and his house.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kevin got up off of his bed, as mad as a 12 year old could be, stomping outside, and leaping off the deck of his house,  
  
he went towards the red warp pipe that Bowser had opened, so his forces could demolish the island, he was ready for the showdown...  
  
leaping into it, he closed his eyes, untill he ended up right where he wanted to be, in the room where Bowser was still, laughing  
  
and taunting his friends, drawing his sword, he faced Bowser "You've killed my friends, my family, and now you're trying to take  
  
over this kingdom, well, I hope you know *his green eyes flashes red again, scaring the shit out of Bowser* you've pushed me too  
  
far. Are you ready to die? I hope so." runniing at battle, he initiated combat...(A/N: All of the major fights in my fics are usually  
  
RPG style, problems?) Standing there, considering his options and such, he decided on a standars attack, running at Bowser, he slashed upward and to the left  
  
on a slant, causing some damage, he leaped backwards, so as not to be hit by a counter, and readied himself.Bowser grinned "You sure you can beat me boy?  
  
hahahaha!! I dont even need the star rod to beat you."Kevin shook his head "You'll have to prove that, scumbag!!"Bowser simply put, tried to knock him against the wall  
  
again, but Kevin deftly jumped back, avoiding the attack, and then he got an idea "I can make this go faster..." he closed his eyes, focusing, and then   
  
leaped at Bowser, coming down on his head with a bright flash, Bowser yelled in pain, as he fell down "AGHH!! You little..." he held up the Star Rod, but nothing happened  
  
"Ohh, right, no two of the same wish in the same day. Well, then I'll have to go...." he roared, as his form started to grow, his horns got much larger, his teeth longer and  
  
sharper, same with his claws, and the spikes on his back, he had become, Giga-Bowser. Keivn looked scared "I..I cant beat THAT!" he heard a voice coming form somewhere, and he  
  
looked around "Yoshi?..." i"Kevin, you can beat him! You've just gotta-"/i Kevin cut in "Believe?" i"No, you have to try and use your sword, Daisy gave it to you for a  
  
reason!"/iKevin blinked, and then looked down at the white blade of his sword "Of course..but how?" he started to think, and then he got it, he heaved the sword back, and  
  
concentrated, the blade began to glow softly, and then it became much harsher, Kevin opened his eyes, and glared right at G-Bowser "You're done!!!!" he stepped forward one step  
  
and heaves the sword downward, a huge, white fire exploded form the tip, travelling across the floor, it slammed into Giga-Bowser, blasting him against the wall, and knocking him  
  
out, his form reverted to a very beaten up, and burned Bowser. Kevin, panting, sheathed the sword, and went over to the others, cutting their binds "No time for thank you's  
  
we've gotta get Luigi to the hospital" Mario agreed "Yeah-ah We-a cant let him-a die-a. Can-a we?"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Two days later. In the castle court yard, Peach leaned over, and gave Kevin a light kiss, Kevin instantly, started blushing and grinned stupidly, Daisy ruffled her nephew's  
  
hair "I knew he could do it!" Peach then smiled, "As a gift from us, we all, would like you to use the star rod, to make four wishes." Kevin nodded and took the rod, looking down at it  
  
he sighed, he closed his eyes, and began his wishes....  
  
*back at Yoshi Island*  
  
The village suddenly faded back to what it was, Hiroshi couldent believe his eyes,and then smirked "Well, what dya know, the kid did it!"  
  
*back to the castle*  
  
Kevin smiled, and made his second wish, suddenly Yoshi ran in, looking anxious "SOrry I'm late! I woke up unconcious in Bowser's castle for some reason..."  
  
Kevin finally made his third wish, and the stars blinked into sight, finally Kevin looked up, threw the Star Rod up, and yelled "I WISH THE STAR ROD TO BE IN STAR HAVEN!!!" and the rod dissapeared  
  
Everyone cheered, and Kevin got a pat on the back from Mario, wow! Mario, the big hero himself, was congradulating him, and Kevin looked at the plumber "By the way, at the hospital, they said Luigi's  
  
going to be just fine!"  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After the big ceremony, thank you.  
  
Kevin sat at the table with all of his new friends, Peach, Aunt Daisy, Yoshi, Mario, Luigi, the Warios *they were thankful too, and Wario had even tried to adopt Kevin, strange eh?* and even DK.  
  
Peahc was just having a special dinner, with Kevin as the guest of honor, and finally, everyone calmed down, and Peach spoke up "Now, Kevin, there's something important we need to tell you,  
  
as scared as you might be hearing this, we need everyone to, so they wont get mad or anything, when it finally comes to light for them. Daisy, I think you should tell him, his mother WAS your sister   
  
after all." Daisy nodded solemnly "Well, Kevin, I'm going to be short, and to the point, your father WASNT Brandon Lorenz....you're not even a Lorenz..." Kevin blinked "Then, what am I?" Daisy sighed, "You're a Koopa."  
  
Everyone (cept Peach and Luigi) let out a big gasp, and Daisy explained the prophecy...Kevin just nodded "OK, I can understand" he tried to take it best he could..but the following night, back on the island, he was laying  
  
in bed, thinking, doubts about himself, but finally went to sleep, dismissing it...Kevin fell asleep with a smile, because tomorrow was a new day, and a new adventure, for Mushroom Kingdom's new hero! He had lived up to his promise  
  
and would continue to do so.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
END OF STORY!   
  
Tell me how you like it, R+R, and dont worry, this isnt my only story, more of em will be up soon!! 


	8. Credits

Cast Roll  
  
*the cast members, and about them, starts rolling, in the background, is the various adventures Kevin went  
  
through*  
  
Kevin 'Lorenz' Koopa  
  
Age: 12  
  
Height: 5' 3"  
  
Weight:109lbs  
  
Story:Kevin never knew he was Bowser's son, seeing as he's a human, but luckily Bowser knows nothing  
  
about it either. He currently lives on Yoshi Island, and helps them feel safe. Kevin is constantly plagued  
  
by what if he became like his father?  
  
Luigi Mario  
  
Age:28  
  
Height:6'0"  
  
Weight:125lbs  
  
Story: Luigi is the younger of the Mario Bros. and is usually not mentioned, he actually, is the one  
  
reason, his brother is still alive, as he is the rational thought, that keeps Mario from rashly setting  
  
off on an adventure. He does get peeved by the fact, that Mario gets most of the credit though.  
  
Yoshi of Yoshi Island  
  
Age:32  
  
Height:5'8"  
  
Weight:Who knows?  
  
Story: Yoshi is by far, the most famous of the Yoshies being as he is the only one named Yoshi  
  
he is an older brother figure to Kevin, who, acts as if they are related, Yoshi, makes frequent visits  
  
to Mushroom Kingdom.  
  
Hiroshi Takai  
  
Age:27  
  
Height:5'8"  
  
Weight:Never measured.(but his Waistline is 4'11" around..)  
  
Story: He is a good friend of Yoshi's and is a very good natured yoshi, he is a red yoshi, and well,  
  
if you ask me, he really ought to cut back on the cookies. He can be a good fighter, when he's not stuffing  
  
his face.  
  
Mario Mario  
  
Age:35  
  
Height:5'4"  
  
Weight:150lbs  
  
Story: Mario is the more famous, and older, of the two Mario Bros. He has saved Peach on several accounts  
  
defeating Bowser countless times, but he still has to keep his guard up, as Bowser might strike any time  
  
any where. Mario sure loves cake though.  
  
Peach Toadstool  
  
Age:36  
  
Height:6'2"  
  
Weight:100lbs  
  
Story: Princess of Mushroom Kingdom, and supposed 'lover' of Mario, she is a very kind ruler, who also knows  
  
how to protect herself to an extent, as Bowser tends to surprise her, and then grab her, rendering her helpless  
  
she always congradulates Mario with a cake and a kiss, and any hero who comes along, and happens to save the kingdom  
  
gets a kiss too, so yeah.  
  
Daisy Sarasa  
  
Age:29  
  
Height:6'2"  
  
Weight:120lbs  
  
Story: Daisy is considered, the 'Yang' to Peach's 'Yin' seeing as she is pretty rowdy, and tomboyish  
  
but she still was a kind ruler, untill Tatanga took over Sarasaland, she currently lives with Peach,  
  
she is Kevin's aunt, and shows it, strangely enough, he and her are alot alike, rowdy, but can be emotional  
  
oh well, you never know.  
  
Bowser Koopa  
  
Age:??  
  
Height:??  
  
Weight:(Bowser made me not tell)  
  
Story: Considered the villan, and the bully, he always has fit that sterotype well, but he also is in love with Peach  
  
but knows he could never have her, as she is repulsed by him, he was once thought to have only Iggy Morton Roy Wendy Larry  
  
Ludwig, and Bowser Jr. but is has been made known (not to him) that Kevin is also his son, well, you never know these things.  
  
~Fin~  
  
EVeryone Waves, and Lupus comes on stage "Well, thats it for now, be seeing you!" he waves as well, as the screen fades to black.  
  
ok how'd you like it? R+R!!!!! 


End file.
